


Day Four: A Snowball Fight

by elizabethwcu



Series: December 2014 Fanfiction Challenge [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: DECFANFIC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethwcu/pseuds/elizabethwcu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bands go against each other in what is probably going to be the most epic snowball fight in the history of man. (spoiler alert: it ends up being a huge mess.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Four: A Snowball Fight

"Okay guys. We’re almost through. Calum’s out, so we’re down one man, but I think that we can power through their forces. Our fort is strong and we’ve got a lot of snowballs left. I think we can win this. Got it?"

"Yeah. Hey, Michael?"

"What, Luke?"

"You do understand that this is just a snowball fight, right?"

Michael takes Luke’s face in his gloved hands and gets as close as possible. “This isn’t just a snowball fight, Luke. This is war.”

Luke starts to laugh, but then realizes that Michael is absolutely serious. He’s taking this totally seriously, and he expects that Luke and Ashton are going to take it just as seriously.

"Michael is right, Luke." Ashton says, standing and picking up as many snowballs as he can hold in his hands. "This is war."

On the other side of the field, the One Direction boys are plotting their defense. Louis has taken charge, drawing a very elaborate diagram in the snow with a stick.

"Okay. They’re going to come in from this side, and…"

"Lou, how do you know that’s where they’re going to come from?"

Louis fixes Liam with the most intense glare he’s ever given anyone. If looks could kill, Liam would have been dead three weeks ago.

"Because, Lee-yum, I am the master of snowball fights. Did we or did we not win every single fight we’ve ever been in under my lead?"

Liam sighs. “We did.”

"My point. So are you going to listen to me spell out our winning strategy or not?"

"Go ahead."

Louis keeps talking, drawing arrows all over the diagram he’s made in the snow until it looks like a huge mess. Everyone keeps nodding with serious faces, even though they have no clue what Louis is talking about. The same thing is happening on the other side of the field, with Michael talking in circles around himself and making no sense but the guys are trying to listen as best as possible.

A few more minutes pass and the fight begins.

It ends up being a huge mess with no strategy at all; Zayn gives it a valiant effort but gives up after a particularly horrible coughing fit, choosing to sit off to the side with Calum, who was out because of a twisted ankle from a particularly good tackle by Harry earlier in the game.

Zayn and Calum try to figure out what is going on and who is winning, but so many snowballs are flying back and forth and people are falling and getting knocked down and it’s really hard to keep up. After the snowballs stop flying, they survey the damage.

Harry is making a snow angel from his spot on the ground. Ashton is also on the ground, groaning under Louis’s weight on top of him, probably the result of a bad tackle. Niall is hopping around with his hands down the back of his jeans, probably trying to get snow out. Liam is helping everyone up, somehow the only one not covered in snow, and Luke is on Michael’s back, both of them walking towards where Zayn and Calum are sitting in the snow.

Zayn starts laughing at Niall, then points at him so Calum can join in. He’s really cold now, not moving around or full of excitement to keep him warm, so he decides it’s time to go inside and warm up.

"Okay, guys. Time to go in for hot chocolate." Everyone else walks towards where Zayn is, agreeing that they need to get inside before it gets dark out. While they were against each other during the game, everyone is being civil now, walking next to their opponents with their arms around each other’s shoulders. Nobody can figure out who won, but when asked, everyone says their own team. They can argue about it later.

"We’re gonna get you tomorrow, Clifford. Mark my words," Louis says to Michael, trying to be menacing, but the huge smile on his face says otherwise.

"You wish," Michael says back, with a smile equally as big on his face, too.


End file.
